onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Soru Soru no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Charlotte Linlin }} The Soru Soru no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to freely interact with and manipulate human souls. It was eaten by Charlotte Linlin, better known as Big Mom. Etymology *"Soru" comes from , the Japanese pronunciation of "soul". Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's power of soul manipulation, as demonstrated by Big Mom, consists of drawing out and manifesting fragments of humans' souls into a somewhat ghostly but tangible, light-colored substance, which the user extracts by grabbing at the substance which surrounds the body and pulling it out. This is effectively and referred to as stealing from a target's very lifespan, the amount of which being determined by the user, shown to be up to and possibly beyond decades at once and down to the second if desired. Thus, if they lose too many years at once, victims may be killed instantaneously. However, the extraction process does not seem to be painful to its victims, at least when they are only losing smaller portions of lifespan. By infusing objects and living animals with soul fragments, the user can "humanize" them. Recipients (which Big Mom refers to as "homies") develop human-like intelligence, with inanimate objects gaining a life of their own in the first place, and undergo transformations to more closely resemble humans; though the only prominent change in objects are their human faces, animals will also have their general physique affected to varying degrees, such as becoming able to stand up-right. If a Vivre Card is infused with a soul fragment, instead of becoming anthropomorphic, the card will exude a bright aura which only homies can see. In addition to stealing and using the souls of other people, the user may manifest their own soul into living fragments (which Big Mom refers to as "incarnations") in the form of roughly human-sized, black, somewhat humanoid blobs, which possess limited sentience and can absorb people's souls as well. The power to infuse soul fragments cannot be used on other humans or on corpses. Furthermore, the emotional state of a target affects the user's ability to take their lifespan away in a currently unexplained manner; for example, if they display fear of the user, they are rendered more vulnerable to having their lifespan stolen. Similarly, if homies experience extreme fear, they instantly die and wither away. Homies cannot attack anything infused with the user's soul, even if such an object is in the hands of an enemy. Otherwise, the user experiences the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses to water and Seastone. Usage Big Mom has imposed a toll on all citizens of Totto Land, forcing them to give up a month's worth of their soul and lifetime every six months or leave. Those soul fragments are collected by her "incarnations" and sprinkled all over the islands of Totto Land, where they settle into random objects or animals to turn them into homies. She has also used the power to kill people by taking a lethal amount of lifespan from them. Big Mom's own soul, which is extremely strong, prevents all homies from approaching anything that is imbued with it. Applications *The are large, black, humanoid blobs who collect the Totto Land residents' biannual payment of a month's worth of their lifespan. They are made from pieces of Big Mom's own extremely powerful soul, and are themselves capable of extracting other people's souls. They are intelligent enough to be capable of human speech and understand basic orders. *The homies are the result of infusing the collected soul portions into animals and objects, who are subsequently anthropomorphized. The fragments cannot revive dead humans or enter living ones. Also, they are unable to approach something infused with Big Mom's own soul, the incredible presence and power of which only they can sense. Trivia *This fruit's power resembles that of the Kage Kage no Mi, as it can take a normally intangible part of a person (in this case, souls instead of shadows) and insert it into something else, which becomes animated. However, while a Kage Kage no Mi user takes the shadows of humans and can insert them into any other form of life, even other humans and corpses, a user of the Soru Soru no Mi cannot insert the soul fragments into another human or a corpse. **Similar to the Kage Kage no Mi technique Doppleman, the user of this fruit is able to project part of himself that share some of their abilities, called incarnations. *This fruit is the second one to display soul-related powers, the first one being the Yomi Yomi no Mi. References External Links *Soul - Wikipedia article on the concept of a soul *Life Expectancy - Wikipedia article about life spans Site Navigation es:Fruta Soru Soru it:Soru Soru Category:Paramecia